Barry Domvile
|branch=Royal Navy |serviceyears= |rank=Admiral |unit= |commands=[[HMS Miranda (1914)|HMS Miranda]] [[HMS Tipperary (1915)|HMS Tipperary]] [[HMS Centaur (1916)|HMS Centaur]] [[HMS Curacoa (D41)|HMS Curacoa]] [[HMS Royal Sovereign (05)|HMS Royal Sovereign]] Royal Naval College, Greenwich |battles=World War I |awards=Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire Companion of the Order of the Bath Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George }} Admiral Sir Barry Edward Domvile KBE CB CMG (1878–1971) was a distinguished Royal Navy officer who turned into a leading British Pro-German anti-Semite in the years before the Second World War. Naval career Domvile was the son of Admiral Sir Compton Domvile and followed his father into the Royal Navy in 1892.Liddell Hart Centre for Military Archives In 1912 he became Assistant Secretary to the Committee of Imperial Defence, and during World War I he commanded the destroyer [[HMS Miranda (1914)|HMS Miranda]], the destroyer [[HMS Tipperary (1915)|HMS Tipperary]], the cruiser [[HMS Centaur (1916)|HMS Centaur]] and then the cruiser [[HMS Curacoa (D41)|HMS Curacoa]]. After the war he became Director of Plans in 1920, and Chief of Staff to the Commander-in-Chief, Mediterranean in 1922 before becoming, in 1925, commanding officer of the battleship [[HMS Royal Sovereign (05)|HMS Royal Sovereign]]. He became director of the Department of Naval Intelligence from 1927 to 1930, then commanded the Third Cruiser Squadron from 1931 until 1932, and served as President of the Royal Naval College, Greenwich from 1932 to 1934. Domvile had already visited Germany in 1935, being impressed by many aspects of the Nazi government, and was invited to attend the Nuremberg Rally of September 1936 as a guest of the German Ambassador Joachim von Ribbentrop. He became a council member of the Anglo-German Fellowship, and founded the Anglo-German organisation The Link. He supported St. John Philby, the anti-semitic British Peoples Party candidate in the UK Parliament constituency by-election of 1939 and visited Salzburg that summer, attracting some criticism. In June 1940 his mistress, Mrs. Olive Baker, was arrested for distributing leaflets in favour of the Nazi radio broadcasts to Britain. She tried to commit suicide in prison, and was sentenced to five years imprisonment.Julie V. Gottlieb, Feminine Fascism ISBN 1-86064-918-1 Due to his pro-Nazi views, Domvile was interned during World War II under Defence Regulation 18B from 7 July 1940 to 29 July 1943. His experience in internment increased his anti-semitism and led him to develop a conspiracy theory about an organisation he called 'Judmas' ("the Judaeo-Masonic combination, which has wielded such a baneful influence in world history"). Domvile was a prolific diarist. When internment was imminent he hid the latest (56th) volume of his diaries in his garden where it was not discovered by the authorities. Admiral Domvile's pro-Nazi and anti-Anglo-German war sympathies were blatantly expressed in an endorsement to the 1939 book The Case For Germany.The Case for Germany: A Study of Modern Germany (1939) His endorsement consisted of the comment in the preface: "It is a great pleasure to me to introduce the public to Dr. Laurie's valuable book on modern Germany. He is best known to the world as a brilliant scientist, but he has found time in the intervals of his work to pursue with ardour the task upon which every sensible member of the British and German races should be engaged - namely the establishment of good relations and a better understanding between these two great nations. Dr. Laurie knows full well that this friendship is the keystone to peace in Europe - nay, in the whole world.He is one of the small group who founded the Association known as "The Link", whose sole aim is to get Britons and Germans to know and understand one another better. He is one of the most zealous workers in this good cause in the country. He writes of the National Socialist movement with knowledge and great sympathy.The particular value of this book lies in the fact that it is written by a foreigner, who cannot be accused of patriotic excess in his interpretation of the great work done by Herr Hitler and his associates. I recommend this volume with confidence to all people who are genuinely impressed with the desire to understand one of the greatest - and most bloodless - revolutions in history." Admiral Sir Barry Domvile 8 May 1939 Books *''By and Large'', pub Hutchinson, 1936 (His autobiography) *''From Admiral to Cabin Boy'' (1947; the cabin referred to is his cell at Brixton prison during internment) ISBN 0-89562-099-5 *''Look to Your Moat'' (A history of British naval and merchant seamen) *''The Great Taboo: Freemasonry'' *''Straight from the Jew's Mouth'' *''Truth about Anti-Semitism'' References Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:British fascists Category:Anti-Masonry Category:People detained under Defence Regulation 18B Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:Companions of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:1878 births Category:1971 deaths Category:Far-right politics in the United Kingdom Category:Royal Navy officers of World War I Category:Directors of Naval Intelligence Category:Admiral presidents of the Royal Naval College, Greenwich